


Time

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, mind control (sort of), non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley's always been fascinated with time.  Written for the Winter_Of_Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

WARNINGS: Non-con, mind control (sort of)

Thanks to Kyrieane for the beta!

***

Time. Wesley had always been fascinated with it. As a child he'd poured over any text he could find that related to keeping, or altering, the universal invariant. The very fact that it was considered such an invariant, had been like a challenge to him. A call to prove the universe incorrect.

He'd found over the years that most spells and potions that claimed to wield power over time were shams. The closest he'd ever really come to cheating time had been when he'd opened portals to other worlds in which time moved differently. And yet he'd never found a spell that would actually make time malleable.

Until now.

The lot of them were frozen in a kind of strange tableau. The girls were gathered around the table, laughing over something one of them had said. Giles stood inside the weapon's cage, glasses in hand as he squinted at the implements before him. And Xander . . . the boy stood by the library's front desk, head tilted back as he swallowed a sip from a can of coke he'd purchased from the vending machine outside.

Wesley moved over to the desk, and stood mere inches from Xander's still form. He traced a trembling finger over the boy's protruding Adam's apple, surprised at the softness and warmth of Xander's skin. For some reason he'd imagined everyone's flesh to be cold and hard when frozen in place, but of course that assumption was ridiculous. They didn't cease being living, breathing humans. They only ceased to acknowledge that passage of time while the spell held them in thrall.

Slowly he lowered his finger to the boy's pulse point, where the steady beat of Xander's heart still thrummed gently. The spell itself fascinated Wesley. He watched as Xander's chest rose and fell, as if the boy were only slumbering. Yet, in reality the boy was locked in that split second between _then_ and _now_ , though his body didn't quite know it.

So many questions swam in Wesley's mind as he explored the possibilities. Finally, he had a spell that actually allowed him to manipulate time, in a fashion. The truth was that the spell actually manipulated the world around him. Time _was_ a universal invariant. It wasn't time that Wesley had stopped, only their perception of its passing.

Leaning forward he pressed his nose into the crook of Xander's neck, drinking in the musky, sweaty scent of teenage boy. He couldn't resist a tentative lick at Xander's skin, shuddering at the taste of untried, virgin flesh. Wesley knew that Xander and Cordelia had had some kind of affair. But he was also fairly certain Xander had never been with another man before, had probably never even thought of such a thing.

He licked at the boy's Adam's apple, groaning as his prick hardened against Xander's thigh. Pulling back he stared up into Xander's unseeing eyes as his hand lowered the zip to Xander's jeans and pushed its way inside. He tugged at the warm flesh until the boy's cock dropped free from his trousers, flaccid and soft, warm and silky.

He stroked, watching in fascination as Xander's penis stretched and filled. The boy's cock was so pliant beneath his fingers while the rest of Xander stood so still and straight. The contrast was so erotic, Wesley was sure his groans could be heard out in the corridor. When Xander was fully erect, he released him then turned to the others.

The fact that he was doing this, touching Xander so freely, in front of his friends made him feel so daring, so bold. To be in plain view of so many . . . a shudder ran through him as he turned back to the boy.

Wesley wanted Xander so badly, yet he knew this wasn't the time, or the place. He could manipulate the boy in any fashion, yes, but he didn't want the boy _knowing_ what had happened after all was said and done.

So he shoved Xander's erection back into his jeans, making sure to do up the zipper and button. Then he moved back to stand in the doorway of Giles' office. He said the spell that would reverse the affects, and watched as they all came back to life. 

As he walked back into the main library he made sure to brush casually against Xander's body. And as he excused himself, turning and stammering, he watched as Xander's eyes dropped to the bulge in his trousers. A feeling of triumph and erotic excitement flashed through him as Xander realized his own jeans were tight, tented. Wesley hid his smile as the boy sputtered then left. 

Over the next month Wesley used the spell every time Xander was in the room with him. And each time Wesley touched the boy's willing flesh, the response grew quicker and quicker. Xander's blushes were fiery spots of red staining his cheeks, his breathing always harsh and shallow when the spell was reversed.

Soon Xander would grow hard the moment Wesley walked into a room. Wesley nearly crowed in triumph when another 'accidental' brush of their bodies brought a sharp intake of breath from the boy. Xander nearly fell over himself trying to exit the room. Wesley didn't need a vampire's sense of smell to know that the boy had come in his trousers.

That night, Wesley made his way into Xander's home, the spell already in place. He walked by the boy's parents, frozen in front of the television, and up the stairs to Xander's room. It looked as if the boy had been asleep, and when Wesley moved closer he could see the sheen of tears glistening on Xander's cheeks.

Wesley wondered whether they were for him, or someone else. He hadn't wanted to _break_ the boy, only to have him. He caressed Xander's cheek, wiping away the tracks of tears with a thumb before pressing his lips to Xander's forehead. When he removed the blanket he saw what the boy had been doing before he'd been frozen in place. His hand wrapped tight around his cock, Xander had been crying while masturbating, most likely to thoughts of Wesley.

"Oh, love," Wesley sighed, his own groin growing hard and heavy at the sight. He leaned forward to lick the shell of Xander's ear and whisper, "It's all right to want me, love. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with another man, to want another man's cock filling you."

Wesley went to work then, repositioning Xander and removing his clothes. The boy was glorious nude. His body was still filling out, yes, but he had clean, sleek lines, a long, thick cock, and beautiful dark round nipples. Wesley couldn't resist taking one in his mouth and biting gently. Though he would've liked to hear his boy moan, the bubble of pre-come that escaped the tip of Xander's cock was enough for now.

He prepared Xander then, lubing and stretching the boy's hole and watching as his cock jerked and twitched with each swipe to his prostate. Wesley was painfully hard by this point, having waited so long to bury his cock in his boy's body. He pushed through without preamble, reveling in the heat that surrounded him.

He'd known he'd want a willing participant, that he'd want Xander animated and alive once he was inside of him. So he prepared a second spell. One to confuse the boy, to mask his face, his voice, to muddle the boy enough that Xander wouldn't be able to tell whether he was awake or asleep. And then he released him from the first.

"Wha - ? Oh, god!" Xander arched his back, thrusting his ass down onto Wesley's cock.

"Yessss," Wesley hissed his pleasure.

"Wh-what's going on?" Xander stammered, even as he continued to thrust back against Wesley's intrusion. The boy moaned low in his throat, causing delicious tingles to spread up and down Wesley's spine. "Who are y-you?"

The boy was blinking furiously, as if trying to clear his vision. But Wesley knew Xander wouldn't be able to place him. "Who do you want me to be, love?" Wesley whispered, taking Xander's mouth with his own, tasting the boy.

"Mmmm," Xander threw himself into the kiss, opening his lips, his mouth, his _body_ to the man in his bed.

"Who do you want me to be?" Wesley repeated, his hips snapping forcefully against Xander's.

"Oh, fuck!" Xander groaned, his legs lifted, wrapping themselves around Wesley's body and holding him close. "W-Wesley. I want you to be, Wesley!" He cried out.

"Good answer, love." Wesley whispered into Xander's ear before biting down on a lobe. He shifted Xander's hips, angling deeper into the boy's body. Then he reached down to stroke Xander's cock, stripping the sensitive flesh unmercifully until the boy shook and shuddered in orgasm.

"Wesley! Ungh! Wesley!" Xander's eyes were closed as he pictured his lover.

The boy's soft cries did Wesley in, and he found himself grunting with each spurt of semen he deposited into Xander's body. After he grew flaccid and withdrew, Wesley reinstated the spell long enough to clean Xander up and re-dress him. He kissed the boy's frozen lips and ruffled his hair before stepping out onto the balcony and releasing the boy once more.

He watched for only a moment as Xander came awake. Knowing that the boy would think he'd dreamt the entire night. Hoping that Xander would want him enough to make his desires known in the light of day.

THE END.


End file.
